


RoyalChaos||Wish

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this >> http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com/post/126721505607/cymbalknight-i-miss-you-buddy-hahaha-not
> 
> Song used: song: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City
> 
> Listen to this while reading >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz92NsdmFWI

Chilled sat at the top of a hill, the soft grass dancing around him as the moonlight glimmered over. The stars were bright in the sky, and he looked up, tracing all the constellations he could see. 

"You know, Ze...I stay up all the time thinking about you." He smiled, his heart beating a little in his chest. "What I always miss are your arms...wrapped around me...I'd send you a postcard, or a tweet, or a Skype message," he chuckled softly. "Always wishing you were here."

He leaned back a little, hands behind him on the grass as a soft breeze brushed through his hair, looking over the hillside at the lights coming from town below. 

"I'd watch the night turn light blue, but it never felt the same without you. And you know, the silence isn't so bad," he said, looking down at one of his hands, a frown and a smile fighting on his face. "Until I look down, and remember how perfectly your fingers fit in the spaces between mine. And you have no idea how long I stay up," he chuckled again. "I stay up so late...you know one time, I hadn't slept for two days because I kept thinking about you. I'd just sit on my porch, waist deep in thought because thinking about you- I didn't feel so alone anymore."

A chuckle was heard from the back of his head and he smiled. "Every time I blink, that's how much I think about you, buddy. Whenever I saw the light shining in your eyes, I saw your wings get lighter. I could just stare at you forever, and forget the world I knew, because I'd never forget you." 

He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "If I could go back to the past, whisper in your ear 'Oh darling, I wish you were here' then I would. I really, really would."

Chilled looked down as his hand brushed against the smooth, red coated Viking helmet that sat beside him. He picked it up and smiled before resting it in his lap as he pulled his legs up and hugged his knees.

"Hey, Ze? When the stars twinkle, maybe they're talking to each other. I mean, wouldn't that be cool?" He chuckled, knowing that Ze obviously thought it was cool. "I love stars, making wishes for fun. You should make a wish, Ze..."

He looked up at the twinkling lights in the sky, smiling with a heavy feeling in his heart. 

"Oh, right." A single tear trickled down his cheek and a soft, half-hearted laugh escaped his throat as his voice cracked a little. "Stars can't wish on themselves..."


End file.
